Detergent formulators are faced with the task of devising products to remove a broad spectrum of soils and stains from fabrics. It is particularly desirable to remove polar soils, such as proteinaceous and clay from wash surfaces. Polymeric polycarboxylates are used in detergent compositions to disperse and suspend polar, highly charged, hydrophilic particles such as clay.
It is believed, though it is not intended to be limited by theory, that co-polymeric polycarboxylates and higher molecular weight (above 4000 M.W.) homo-polymeric polycarboxylates enhance overall detergent builder performance, when used in combination with other builders by crystal growth inhibition, particulate soil release peptization, and anti-redeposition.
Well known polymeric polycarboxylate materials are derived from acrylic acid, including water-soluble salts of polymerized acrylic acid (homo-polymers), and acrylictmaleic-based copolymers, such as water-soluble salts of copolymers of acrylic acid and maleic acid.
It has now been discovered that compositions comprising the combination of co-polymeric polycarboxylates and/or higher molecular weight (above 4000 M.W.) homo-polymeric polycarboxylates with polyamine soil release agents can be used to provide effective, improved soil dispersing (especially on polar soils) benefits in wash liquors.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved soil dispersing compositions using polymeric polycarboxylates and polyamine soil release agents. These and other objects are secured herein, as will be seen from the following disclosures.